


A Third Heartbeat

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, NSFW, Pregnant!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, I love your Cas writing, I was wondering if you could do one where Cas gets a hunter friend of Sam and Dean’s, like she helps them hunt sometimes and her and Cas slowly fall in love and they finally make love but he’s busy with heaven and hasn’t been around for like a month or so and notices that she’s pregnant. She’s been showing symptoms maybe but wasn’t sure and he’s really sweet about it and supports her. I hope I made sense. This my first time ever asking someone for a story. Edit by requester Hey I’m sorry about bugging you again, I’m the one who just asked for the Cas gets a girl pregnant one. Sorry I’m nervous I’ve never asked for a fic before. Would it be alright if you could make it smutty and fluffy? I just really love Cas thank you so much for taking the time to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Third Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Everything in italics is a memory that the reader is thinking about. I decided to try writing in a different style for this one, I hope you guys like it!

Warnings: A little angsty, smut (but not very graphic), pregnant!reader

Fic:

Working so closely with the Winchesters brought you into contact with a host of interesting people, none more so than Castiel. When you first met him, he intimidated you. He was the first angel you’d ever met. Before him, you only believed in demons, but Castiel changed everything.

In the beginning, you only saw him when you teamed up with the Winchesters for a hunt. Around you and the boys, Cas was awkward and frankly a little dorky. He wasn’t what you expected from an angel; but when he fought, you saw what he truly was. He was a soldier, a warrior unlike anyone you’d ever seen. Castiel was stronger than anything you’d ever faced, destroying enemies with a single touch. You never wanted to be on his bad side.

You knew him for about a year before you dared to pray to him. It was when you were on a solo hunt. You’d accidentally run across a nest of demons, more than you could handle on your own. They left you for dead and with your last bit of strength, you prayed to him.

Everything was hazy, on the verge of going black, when you saw him above you. He cradled you in his arms and the next thing you knew, you were home. His touch calmed you as warmth spread through your body, healing your wounds and bringing you back to life. He stayed with you for days, nursing you back to health until he thought you didn’t need him anymore; and then he left without so much as a good bye.

The second time you prayed to him, it wasn’t out of desperation. During the short time you’d spent alone with him, you’d fallen in love and you thought maybe he had too. When he left without a word, you were heartbroken and you wanted an answer. It took a few tries, but Cas finally reappeared.

He apologized for leaving you, but he thought it best. There was a war going on in Heaven and they needed his help. He was afraid to get involved with you because someone might use you against him. If others knew about his feelings for you, they could hurt you to hurt him.

“So you do have feelings for me,” you summarized, ignoring all the rest. Cas didn’t deny it, but you could tell he was reluctant to confirm it as well.

“I don’t want to drag you into my war,” Cas said, trying to protect you.

“You don’t have to do it alone,” you told him, “I know I’m just a human, but I want to help you in any way that I can.”

“The best way for you to help me is to stay safe,” Cas responded, his hand resting on your shoulder, “Seeing you close to death once was bad enough, but if someone hurt you because of me, it would kill me.”

“I love you too,” you whispered. He hadn’t used those words exactly, but you knew what he meant.

“You do?” he asked, almost as if he couldn’t believe it. You nodded, swallowing hard. Cas took your face between his hands and held you for a moment, just looking at you as the gears in his mind churned. “No one can know about us,” Cas finally said, “Not even Sam or Dean.” He leaned in slowly, giving you the chance to pull away if you wanted to, but you didn’t. You closed the distance between the two of you, pressing your lips to his. Cas pulled you against him, holding you like you were his world, his everything. You melted against him, loving the way he tasted, like the best mix of spices you could imagine.

That one kiss turned into so much more. You took your time undressing each other, taking pleasure in the intimacy of exploring each other’s bodies for the first time. He made sure to worship you, caressing your skin and kissing you gently. You loved everything about it; the way he smelled, the way he looked, the sounds he made, the feel of him beneath your fingertips.

The first time was slow and gentle and loving. He made sure you had everything you needed before he asked for anything in return. The way he touched you, the way he looked at you, it made you feel like a goddess. You both whispered ‘I love yous’ between breaths, each losing themselves to the other. When it was over, he held you in his arms. He kissed your cheek and forehead as he asked you for more.

He wanted to claim you, to make you his. It was dangerous, you both knew it, but you wanted him. His claim on you would make you a target, but you couldn’t find it in you to care. Being a hunter, you’d had a target on your back every day of your life. You wanted him to claim you and you told him as much. As part of the claiming process, he showed you his wings. They were magnificent, beautiful beyond compare. He wrapped you in their softness, enveloping you in everything that he was. You were his and he was yours, then and forever.

You had each other again and again that night, only stopping when your body was completely exhausted. Cas tried to ease you to sleep and you tried to stay awake, cherishing each moment you had with him. Against your will, you fell under the spell of sleep, Cas holding you in his arms, his wing draped over you.

When morning came, your bed was empty. The sheets next to you were cold, but his scent still lingered. You curled up in those blankets, breathing the smell of him as you drifted back to sleep. There was no telling when he’d come back, but you would wait for him for as long as it took. He was yours and you were his.

It had been just over three weeks since you’d seen him last. You hadn’t heard so much as a word from him, but you knew he was ok, you could feel it in every fiber of his being. Even though you missed him, you knew his distance was meant to protect you. You wished you could see him again soon, but you didn’t resent him for his absence, he was fighting a war and that required sacrifices.

Even so, something had changed since he left. Over the three weeks, you’d become fatigued and you felt nauseous from time to time. You were beginning to think you had withdrawal, maybe when he claimed you it made you need him, crave him. Some days you felt fine, others you couldn’t bring yourself to get out of bed. It was starting to make you wonder if there wasn’t something bigger going on.

You prayed to him every night, even though you knew he wouldn’t show up. Tonight was no different. You said your usual prayer, telling him you missed and loved him and that you were praying for his safety so that he might return to you soon. 

Soon was sooner than you thought. Cas appears on the bed next to you, making you jump. “I’m sorry,” Cas apologizes, “I didn’t mean to startle you.” He scoops you up in his arms and pulls you to him, his lips meeting yours.

“I missed you,” you mumble against his lips as you wrap your arms around him.

“I know,” Cas mumbles back, “I missed you too. It’s dangerous for me to be here, the war isn’t over yet, but I couldn’t bear to be away from you any longer. I had to see you.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” you tell him, kissing him deeply. Cas kisses you back, just enjoying being in each other’s arms after so long apart.

“Is someone else here?” Cas asks suddenly, breaking the kiss.

“No, why?” you ask, afraid that maybe someone had broken into your home.

“There’s a third heartbeat. Yours, mine, and another,” Cas says, “I can hear it, quiet but strong.”

“Cas, what are you talking about?” you question. You watch as his eyes flick down from your face to your belly and stay there. “Cas?” you ask, trying to get his attention. His hand presses lightly against your stomach, his gaze never moving. “Cas, am I -?” you begin, afraid to finish the sentence.

“Yes,” Cas answers, “I believe you are.” His eyes are wide as his gaze meets yours.

“How?” you ask, skeptical at first, “We were so careful.” Just the idea of carrying Cas’ baby made you smile. You were almost afraid he was lying to you.

“Not careful enough,” he corrects. His words make you worry that he might be angry with you.

“Y/N, I’m not mad,” Cas tells you, picking up on your fear, “I hadn’t expected for this to happen, but I’m not angry, I’m happy. I love you, and this baby, our baby.” You half laugh, half gasp at his reaction, excited by the fact that you truly were carrying Cas’ child and that he was happy about it. Over the last three weeks, there were times when you had suspected that you were pregnant, but you had always brushed the thought away.

“I love you Cas,” you say with a smile. He wraps one arm around you, keeping the other hand pressed against your belly.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Cas says, his forehead resting against yours, “But I’ve only got tonight.”

“Then we’ll make the most of it,” you tell him, cupping his cheek with one hand. You place your other hand over the one Cas has pressed to your belly. He nods before capturing your lips again.

“Tomorrow I’ll return to Heaven,” Cas tells you, breaking the kiss but pulling you closer, “I’ll end this war if not for Heaven itself then for you, for us, for our child. Then I’ll come back to you both. I will protect you and our baby to my dying breath, I swear it.”


End file.
